Drill
Drilling down is one of the primary methods of progressing in Deep Town. Tapping on the current block will use the spell in your first spell slot, and the spells in the next three slots can be used by tapping on their icons. At first, you will only have one spell, but you will unlock more as your drill levels. The blocks will quickly become too durable to break with your non-upgraded drill, so you will need to level it up to continue drilling. Currently the highest level for the drill is 435, which can get you down to layer 1080, which is the lowest layer currently accessible. Every fifth level up will require resources instead of coins, following the table below. Spells Currently there are 11 spells in deep town. More will likely be included in future updates. Laser Zap * Your basic attack * Cooldown: 1 second * Ignites Miracle gas Disposable Bots * Places 2 bots that attack every second * Damage: Bots do 40% dps of laser zap * Duration: 10 seconds * Cooldown: 5 seconds * Bots will break when they receive too much damage from hazards or monsters Fire Blast: Level 5 * Deals damage, and sets block on fire * Damage: 600% dps of laser zap * Duration: 10 seconds * Cooldown: 20 seconds * Will unfreeze, when the block is frozen by Ice freeze or Miracle gas Ice Freeze: Level 10 * Freezes block. Frozen blocks are unable to do anything, and receive 30% more damage. * Damage: Initial blast does 50% dps of laser zap * Duration: 10 seconds * Cooldown: 40 seconds * Will stop the burn by Fire blast Pumper Bot: Level 15 * Places a slow attacking bot * Damage: 6 0% dps of laser zap * Duration: 120 seconds * Cooldown :100 seconds * Bot will break when they receive too much damage from hazards or monsters Nano Clouds: Level 25 * Drops bombs that can only damage monsters * Damage: 200% dps of laser zap * Cooldown: 4 seconds Miracle Gas: Level 35 * Every 3 seconds the gas will change color. When ignited it will do different things: Yellow: Resets the healing cool down of the monster Blue: Freezes the block (shares cooldown with Ice freeze) Red: BOOM, deals massive damage * Can be ignited by Lazer zap, Electric zap and green laser * Damage: Only when red gas is ignited, 1600% damage of laser zap (200% dps) * Cooldown: 8 seconds Electric Zap: Level 70 * Stronger version of your basic zap attack * Consumes 1 amber charger with every shot * Damage: 400% dps of laser zap * Cooldown: 1 second (use with caution at low level) * Ignites Miracle gas Repair Bot: Level 80 * Heals a bot, to prevent it from breaking by hazards * Duration: 20 seconds * Cooldown: 20 seconds Electrical Discharge: Level 90 * Casts several electric attacks * Damage: 360% dps of laser zap * Duration: 4 seconds * Cooldown: 6 seconds Green Super Laser: Level 160 * Stronger version of your basic zap attack * Consumes 1 green laser with every shot * Damage: 1000% dps of laser zap * Cooldown: 1 second * Ignites Miracle gas Bombs: Level 290 * Casts a hail of bombs * Consumes 1 Bomb with every shot * Damage: 3500% dps of laser zap * Cooldown: 3 seconds Red Laser: Level 300 * Strongest laser in the game * Requires 30 available electricity when in use. * Damage: 5500% DPS of Laser Zap * Cooldown: 5 seconds * Ignites Miracle gas Poison Bomb Level 384 * Damage 4000% DPS of Laser Zap * Cooldown: 6 seconds Please note some of this data may not be correct I just put it back the way it was before and if you know the correct data could you please put it in. Thank you and hope you all have a wonderful time.